O Dia De Itachi
by UchihaB-Chan
Summary: Hoje, definitivamente, não é o meu dia! Ah, sou Uchiha Itachi e estou tendo um péssimo dia. Quer saber o porquê? UA, Fic dedicada à Kiah-chan, ou, simplesmente, Juju-chan.


_Oii, gente! Tudo beleza? XD_

_Endy: ¬¬''_

_Eu tô aqui postando essa One-shot por causa da minha amiga muuuito querida que conheci pelo Fanfiction! \o/_

_Endy: E quem será ela?! O.O - Fingindo que não sabe -_

_É a KIAH-CHAN! Ou como eu a chamo, Juju-chan! \o/_

_Endy: Já que você gosta tanto do Itachi, assim como eu (Parceira!), Brenda resolveu fazer uma One-shot centralizado no Itachi!_

_É U.A e o gênero é Humor! Portanto, se alguém aí gosta de humor, leia, por favor! T.T O Itachi tá meio (Meio?!) OOC, mas foi inevitável u.u'_

_Endy: ¬¬'''_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto, mas se no final de Naruto não tiver SasuSaku, seu nome mudará para Kishimoto-no-baka! Ò.ó_

_Endy:... ¬¬_

**Obs.: **_Caso tiver algum erro de português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n''_

_Ah, e tem umas partes que eu que vou narrar, mas não é nada de mais! n.n_

_Endy: Boa leitura!_

* * *

Uhaa! Que sono! Droga, não foi bom eu ter assistido a aquele filme até altas horas da noite. Mas tudo bem, daqui a pouco passa.

Ah, me desculpe a falta de educação. Meu nome é Uchiha Itachi, tenho 20 anos, e estou trabalhando como enfermeiro. Isso, por enquanto. Irei me formar em Medicina, com especialização em Oftalmologia, e daqui a uns anos, estarei como doutor, em vez de enfermeiro. O local que trabalho é o Hospital de Konoha, e a dona é a mesma diretora do colégio onde estudava. Ela se chama Tsunade, e por um acaso, acabou sabendo que estou fazendo Medicina. Me veio com uma ótima oferta de emprego, assim, eu já vou me acostumando com a idéia de ser o "Doutor Uchiha". Já pensou? Eu tendo a minha própria sala de consultório?!

Mas, por enquanto, pare de sonhar, Itachi! Hoje está um lindo dia, o céu, aparentemente, não ameaça chover, e a temperatura está ótima. Chego ao Hospital no mesmo horário de sempre, 7:00 da manhã. Vou dando "Bom dia" às pessoas que vou encontrando, até chegar à recepção.

- Bom dia, Itachi! – Cumprimentou Karin, uma jovem de 18 anos, cabelos longos e negros, assim como seus olhos, pele morena e um óculos. Mas o seu olhar estava um pouco sedutor. Argh! Tô fora, essa garota vive no meu pé!

-... Bom dia. – Cumprimento na maior indiferença, para ela ver que estou sem interesse.

- A Tsunade-sama disse que queria falar com você. Parece que ela precisa de uma ajuda... – Ela fez uma pausa e me olhou com um olhar mais sedutor que o de antes, se é que é possível. -... Da _sua_ ajuda! – E deu um sorriso malicioso. Aposto que ela está pensando que vou cair nesse joguinho.

- Está certo. – Simplesmente me virei sem nem ao menos dar um "Tchau" e fui em direção à sala de Tsunade-sama. Hahahaha, ela ficou com uma cara de tapada. Uchiha Itachi é adorado pelas garotas, mas nenhuma consegue chegar à minha altura (Convencido ¬¬' Endy: Que nada! . ).

Viro um corredor e subo as escadas, afinal, desde o dia que eu entrei num elevador e o mesmo quase cai de uma altura de dez andares, criei uma fobia por eles. Então, eu prefiro as escadas. Chego ao seu consultório, e lá dentro encontra-se ela, a minha patroa Tsunade, uma coroa loira, olhos cor-de-mel, e o que mais me chama atenção, esses melões dela! Nem pense que sou algum pervertido, mas é impossível um homem como eu não notar. Dou uma batidinha, e depois de escutar um "Entre", adentro ao local.

- A Karin disse que você estava precisando da minha ajuda. – Explico.

- Sim, pode se sentar na cadeira. – Ela fez uma pausa enquanto eu me sentava. – Itachi, sabe que eu confio muito em você e no seu trabalho. – Eu afirmo com a cabeça. – Então, como você ajuda em praticamente tudo, eu preciso que você me ajude num trabalho muito importante. – Nossa, ela está muito séria. Será que é tão grave assim? Já estou começando a suar frio!

- E... Qual seria esse trabalho? – Perguntei com uma voz receosa.

- Como você sabe, eu tenho muitos amigos... E hoje eles me pediram uma ajudinha. Não é nada de mais. – Disse encostando na sua cadeira. – O problema é que eu estou muito ocupada. E essas ajudas precisam ser feitas hoje. – Xiii, isso vai sobrar pra mim. – Então, você que fará essas ajudas no meu lugar. E eu não aceito um "não" como resposta. – Eu juro que, apesar dessa cara sorridente, o seu tom de voz estava muito, mas muito falso e sombrio. Eu acho melhor aceitar se não quiser morrer muito cedo. Tsunade tem fama de, quando irritada, mudar completamente a sua personalidade.

- Não, lógico que não. – Opa! – Err... Quer dizer, sim, eu aceito, sem problemas. – Disse com um sorriso um pouco forçado. Ah, nem deve ser lá essas coisas.

- Ótimo, então aqui está a lista dos favores que você irá fazer para essas pessoas. – Me disse dando um papel com mais de 10 nomes! – Obrigada pela ajuda, Itachi! – Disse já se levantando da cadeira e pegando a sua bolsa. Como se eu tivesse escolha... – E agora eu vou tomar um pouco de saqu- quer dizer... Um pouco de ar lá fora, pra depois ir aos meus afazeres! – Disse com um sorriso falso. Acho que acabei por cair no golpe dessa mulher. Saiu do consultório, me deu um "Tchau" e foi atrás do seu saquê ¬¬

**..::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::..**

Agora eu estou andando pelos corredores do hospital. Ainda estou com roupas de enfermeiro indo em direção ao vestiário. Afinal, não vou sair andando pelas ruas com essa roupa branca. Pego a lista das pessoas do meu bolso e começo a ler. Me deparo com o primeiro nome e descubro que ainda vou precisar desse uniforme: A primeira pessoa que tenho que ajudar é a Shizune. Ela é uma das melhores médicas desse hospital, e também foi aluna de Tsunade em Medicina. Pedir um favor à Tsunade deve ser normal.

Enquanto passava pela área de alimentação, eu vi uma cabeleira preta. Me aproximei e vi que era Shizune. Uma morena de cabelos curtos e olhos negros. Estava com sua roupa normal e por cima desta, o seu jaleco branco, indicando que era uma médica. Ela estava tomando um gole de café, e quando me viu, pareceu que ia se engasgar.

- Itachi, você viu a Tsunade-sama?!

- Vi, mas antes que me pergunte mais coisas, eu estou no lugar dela de ajudar essas pessoas da lista. – Disse emburrado e mostrando a lista. – E o seu nome está aqui. – Conclui.

- Certo! Então me acompanhe já! – Nisso, ela me puxou pelo pulso e me arrastou até uma sala de... O quê?! Uma sala de cirurgia?! O que essa mulher vai fazer? Me obrigar a fazer um transplante de coração?!! Parei antes que adentrássemos na sala. Ela pareceu surpresa. – O quê foi? Não temos muito tempo!

- Espera um pouco aí! O que eu vou ter que fazer? Esqueceu que eu ainda não sou formado? – Perguntei. Shizune pareceu querer rir, mas a mesma engoliu o riso.

- Seu bobo! Você só vai me auxiliar num parto! – Ah tá, só vou auxiliar num... O QUÊ?! Ela deve estar louca!! – Vamos que a mãe já não está agüentando tanta espera. – Nisso, eu escutei um grito de mulher. Droga, estou começando a ter medo de mulheres, eu, Uchiha Itachi! Shizune me empurrou pra dentro da sala, me mandou vestir uma outra roupa por cima da minha, esterilizar as mãos, colocar luvas e uma máscara! Parece que sou eu que vou fazer a cirurgia!

- Aaaarggh!!! – Gritou de novo a mulher. Ela estava suando muito e segurava a mão de um homem, que provavelmente era seu marido. Ele também encontrava-se na mesma situação que e a minha por parte das roupas.

- Calma Mizuki-san, você precisa relaxar! Como a bolsa já estorou e está tendo muitas contrações, terei que fazer um parto normal. – Explicou Shizune com uma cara séria. Ela colocou as luvas e mandou a mulher abrir as pernas. Argh! Eu nem quero ver! Corri pra perto da mulher, sem estar uma distância um pouco mais abaixo dela, se é que me entendem. – Agora faça força para o bebê sair!

- Aaaa!! – Gritava a mulher, que se chamava Mizuki. Puxa, deve ser muito difícil fazer essa força todinha.

- Mais, eu preciso que a cabeça dele saia! – O-o-o-o quê?!

- Vamos, Mizuki! Eu estou aqui do seu lado, você consegue! – Disse o seu suposto marido.

- Itachi, me ajude! Não mandei vir pra cá para assistir o parto! – Disse irritada Shizune.

- E... E o que quer que eu f-faça?! Dizer à essa mulher que se acalme numa situação dessas, onde o seu filho irá nascer, e se não for muito rápido, ele vai morrer por asfixia, pois seu cordão umbilical está em volta do seu pescocinho?! – Perguntei sarcástico.

- O quê?! O meu filho tá morrendo, o meu filho tá morrendo, doutora?!!

- Não é isso! Acal-

- COMO EU VOU ME ACALMAR SE MEU PRIMEIRO FILHO, QUE EU ESPEREI POR ESSE MOMENTO NOVE MESES, JÁ COMPREI AS SUAS ROUPINHAS, O SEU QUARTINHO, ESTÁ PRESTES A MORRER?! – Gritou essa Mizuki quase saindo da cama!

- Querida, não está acontecendo nada disso! Você precisa se acalmar! – Disse o homem passando as costas de sua mão na testa de sua mulher, com o objetivo de acalmá-la.

- CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É SER UMA MÃE! – Gritou de novo batendo na mão de seu marido. Ui! Acho que quem manda no pedaço é ela!

- Itachi, tá vendo o que fez?!! Eu quero que você pegue um pano molhado e enxugue o rosto da Mizuki-san! Ela está suando muito! – Peguei um pano e molhei um pouco. Cheguei perto dessa mulher histérica e no momento que eu ia limpar o rosto da mesma, ela pega o pano, joga fora, e me empurra pela gola da roupa.

- Escuta aqui! Se o meu filho não sair vivo de dentro de mim, você vai ser o responsável por pagar o enterro e tudo mais! Não mandei me dizer aquilo! – Ameaçou com um olhar parecendo de uma maníaca! Kami me ajude! – Aaaaaaaa!!! – Fez força de novo e segurou na minha mão, e na mão do seu marido! Droga, essa mulher tem força sobre-humana?! Daqui a uns segundos minha mão vai ficar roxa!

- Mais força! – Disse Shizune. Ela pareceu fazer mais força.

- Mais força, querida! – Disse o seu marido. Fez mais ainda. Vendo que Shizune ainda estava tentando pegar na cabecinha da criança, eu disse.

- Mais força, Mizuki-san! – Ela pareceu escutar e fez uma cara muito mais contorcida do que já tava!

- DROGAAA!! NÃO ESTÃO VENDO QUE TÔ TENTANDO?!! ISSO DÓI E CANSA! – Eu não sei como essa mulher ainda tem força pra gritar! Agora é a minha mão e o meu ouvido que estão ferrados!

- Itachi, venha cá me ajudar! – O quê?! Hahahaha, ela só pode estar brincando! Vendo que eu não me mexia, ela me chamou mais uma vez. – Mas que droga você está pensando?! Isso é sério!

- Tá bom! – Me soltei daquela mão assassina, e fui ao lado de Shizune. A coitada estava suando muito e fazia um grande esforço, pior ainda era Mizuki-san! – O que tenho que fazer?!

- Me ajude a puxar a cabeça do bebê! – Nesse mesmo instante, quando eu olhei para onde as mãos de Shizune estavam...

- ITACHI?! Isso é hora de desmaiar?!! – Gritou olhando para um Itachi desmaiado ao seu lado. [Modo narradora On

- NÃÃÃO! Ele desmaiou por causa do estado do meu filho?! ENTÃO, DEPOIS DE TUDO, ELE VAI MORRER?! – Gritou a mulher, que já estava à ponto de ter um ataque de chilique.

- Não, querida! Faça força para o bebê sair! Vamos! – Vendo que a sua mulher ia gritar de novo com ele, interrompeu. – E NÃO GRITE COMIGO! EU NÃO SEI O QUE É SER UMA MÃE, MAS SEI O QUE É SER UM PAI! AGORA DÊ TUDO DE SI PARA O NOSSO FILHO NASCER COM SAÚDE! – Mizuki e Shizune se assustaram com o homem, mas as duas voltaram logo aos seus trabalhos.

- ITACHI, ACORDA!! – Gritou dando um chute em Itachi. A situação era de puro estresse, que Shizune conseguiu acordá-lo com um só golpe. Itachi acordou com a mão na barriga e levantou-se. Olhou de novo para a direção das mãos da médica, mas antes de qualquer outro ato, ela disse. – E NEM SE ATREVA A DESMAIAR! DAQUI A UNS ANOS VOCÊ TAMBÉM VAI SER MÉDICO, E MESMO QUE NÃO SEJA NESSA ÁREA, ALGUM DIA VAI ACONTECER UMA EMERGÊNCIA COMO ESSA QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! – E pegou Itachi pela gola da roupa, mesmo sua luva estando melada, ela nem se importou. – E não serão aceitos desmaios insignificantes! Entendeu[Modo narradora Off

- H-hai! – Disse com a voz trêmula. Quando não é essa Mizuki, é a Shizune quem me assusta. Comecei a ajudar Shizune. Putz, que visão é essa, meu Deus?! Acho que vou vomitar!

- Vamos! Força!!

- Aaaargh!!! – Depois de um outro "Força", Mizuki-san deu toda a sua força que restava! Como ela agüenta?!

- Nhém, nhém! – Depois disso, eu e Shizune puxamos a cabecinha do bebê, e finalmente ele saiu!

- Ohh!, meu... Meu filho! – Disse ofegante. Algumas lágrimas saiam de seus olhos castanhos, e a coitada suava muito! – Veja, querido... – Incrível como a sua personalidade mudou numa velocidade comparada com a da luz.

- Eu estou vendo... – Respondeu o pai emocionado. Ajudei Shizune cortar o cordão, e enrolar o pequeno num pano para a mãe fazer o primeiro contanto com seu filho.

- Parabéns, Mizuki-san e Sano-san. Um lindo menino! - Parabenizou Shizune, tirando as suas luvas, enquanto eu trazia o recém-nascido até o colo da sua mãe.

- Ahh, meu querido! – Mizuki pegou o filho, e no mesmo instante ele parou de chorar, que aliás, estava chorando que nem louco desde que saiu do últero da mamãezinha! – Olha, Sano. Não é lindo? – Perguntou sorrindo para o pai do pequeno.

- Sim, nosso filhinho... – E lá estava uma família. Aaah, isso me lembra quando o Sasuke nasceu. Ele parecia tão indefeso e querendo roubar o meu lugar da mãe, mas apesar de tudo eu adorei ter um irmão!

- Viram? No final das contas ele não estava enrolado no cordão! – Comentei. Nesse mesmo instante, tanto a mãe, o pai e Shizune, me olharam com um olhar bastante, vamos dizer, angelical... Pra dizer ao contrário! – Err... Eu... Eu acho que já vou indo, tenho outros afazeres! – Disse com um sorriso forçado e saindo daquele lugar bem rápido. Não antes de escutar um "Obrigada" vindo de Shizune. Sorrio de lado. Primeira tarefa, cumprida!!

**..::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::..**

Vejo que são 7:30. Eu passei tanto tempo naquela sala de parto?! Mas tudo bem, deixa eu ver quem é o próximo da lista... Ou melhor, os próximos! O pedido vem de um Hyuuga, mas precisamente de Hyuuga Neji e a sua namorada Tenten. Mas o quê?! O que eu tenho que fazer? Ficar segurando vela enquanto eles fazem uma coisa que prefiro não dizer? O jeito é ir à mansão Hyuuga e ver o que danado eles precisam.

Troco de roupa, saio do hospital e vou em direção aos pombinhos. Ando alguns minutos e finalmente chego à mansão. Putz, isso é enorme! Toco na campanhia, e após alguns segundos, escuto uns passos. A porta abre e de dentro da mansão sai uma jovem de 18 anos, cabelos castanhos chocolates, assim como seus olhos e uma pele morena: Tenten. A namorada do Hyuuga.

- Ahh, Itachi, o quê deseja? – Perguntou com um tom de voz feliz.

- Hum... É que eu estou fazendo uns favores. E aqui nessa lista está o seu e o nome do Hyuuga. – Disse lendo a lista.

- Ahh, sim! Então, se é você, entre! – Disse me empurrando para dentro do local. Puxa, isso é maior do que eu pensava! Tenten me empurrou até os fundos da mansão. E descobri que eles tinham até uma área de treinamento! Ah, eu não expliquei. Os Hyuugas são grandes mestres de artes marciais, terem uma área de treinamento deve ser normal... Eu acho. E Tenten, apesar de não ser uma Hyuuga, sabe manejar muito bem instrumentos de luta e também sabe artes marciais. E lá está o Hyuuga sentado na madeira do chão da mansão. Parecia um pouco irritado.

- Neji, o substituto chegou! – O quê? Substituto? De quê?

- Finalmente, que demora! – Disse irritado se levantando. Cabelos longos, castanhos escuro, amarrados num elástico bem no final das pontas. Pele branca e o que lhe indicava que era um Hyuuga, olhos perolados. Que estranho! Também tem 18 anos como a Tenten. Assim que viu quem era o substituto, sua cara tomou uma de desprezo. – Uchiha...

- Hyuuga... – Resmunguei também. Esse cara é muito convencido. Ele fica empatado com o Sasuke. Tenten, vendo o clima pesado, quebrou-o.

- Ahn, Neji, pare com isso! Vamos logo começar antes que aconteça uma catástrofe. – E foi me empurrando até o meio daquele campo cheio de grama. Não estou entendendo nada!

- Eto, o que exatamente eu irei fazer? – Perguntei.

- Ah, você vai se fazer de um homem que está sendo ameaçado pelo Neji de morte! – Hahahaha, ela falou isso numa maior tranqüilidade! Mas continuo sem entender!

- Basicamente, você vai servir de alvo para mim, enquanto a Tenten tenta me impedir. – Como?! Eles querem que eu morra?! Esse miserável ainda falou isso com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto!

- Espera aí! E por que eu tenho que servir de alvo? Por que não treinam sozinhos?!

- É que, quando temos alguma coisa para proteger, fica muito mais complexo combater com o inimigo! – Explicou Tenten na maior naturalidade! – E o empregado que serve de alvo para o Neji, está doente! E hoje você está no lugar dele!

- A não ser que esteja com medo... – Disse o Hyuuga com um sorriso debochado nessa cara branquela! Agora eu me invoquei!

- Claro que não! Podem fazer o que quiserem que eu vou ficar aqui, quietinho! – Disse com um tom de voz determinado pra ele ver que não estou com medo!

- Então tá, vamos começar, Neji! – Nisso, Tenten foi para minha frente, e o Hyuuga ficou uns metros de distância em frente à sua namorada. Ai, Kami! Me ajuda de novo!!

-... – Putz, que silêncio. Parecem que estão se matando só de um olhar pro outro!

- Vamos ver do que consegue Tenten.

- E do que você consegue Hyuuga. – Sem comentários!

No mesmo instante, uma batalha começou! Neji foi pra cima de Tenten com uma de suas mãos, mas a garota se esquivou, e o golpe quase sobra pra mim! Ela deu uma rasteira, mas ele deu um salto. Os dois se afastaram e dessa vez foi Tenten pra cima do Hyuuga com uma... Espada?!! De onde ela tirou essa espada que nem eu vi?! Neji se esquiva, como sempre, e começa a dar vários golpes com as suas mãos, mas Tente se defende de todos com a espada! Como é que as mãos dele não estão sangrando?! Eu vejo que Tenten pega uma... Kunai?! Isso ainda existe?! E tenta enfiar na cara do Hyuuga. Cara, eles se amam mesmo? Parece que estão tendo uma briga de casal, mas em vez de ser discussões, isso tá no modo de luta! Os dois se separam ofegantes. No que isso vai dar agora?

- Muito boa...

- HE! Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha com apenas golpes básicos! – Disse com um sorriso vitorioso. Eu olhei para o Hyuuga e vi que ele permanecia com um sorriso, parecia estar calculando alguma coisa. Sei não, mas acho que vai sobrar pra mim! Meu Deus!

- Mas será o suficiente? – Nisso, ele sumiu e apareceu atrás de Tenten! Caramba, isso é anormal! Tenten, que estava agachada, ainda tenta se defender do chute, mas foi em vão. A coitada voou longe. Mas que safado! Eu só não vou pra cima dele, porque deve ser prejudicial à minha saúde. Droga!

- Aaa! – Deu um gritinho. Ela se levanta do chão aos poucos e vejo que TÁ SAINDO SANGUE DA BOCA DELA! E-ela cospe um pouco e vendo que Neji está vindo pra cima de mim, arregala os olhos! Legal. NANI?! PRA CIMA DE MIM? É hoje que eu morro. Fecho meus olhos esperando o golpe. – Não vai conseguir! – Escuto um som de murro, e quando abro os meus olhos, Neji está caído no chão à alguns metros, e Tenten na minha frente. Graças, meu Deus!

- Kuso! Me distraí. – Bem feito! Levou uma bela porrada da namorada, ou seja lá o que for! Espera! TÁ SAINDO SANGUE TAMBÉM PELA BOCA DELE! – Então, já que é assim, vamos lutar sério! – Pára tudo! Eles não estavam lutando sério?!

Nisso, num piscar de olhos, eu só consigo ver rastros desses dois, seguidos de som de alguma coisa que eu não sei, se chocando, algumas vezes eu sentia um vento pra cima de mim, mas sendo desviado por outro vento. Eu acho que esses "ventos" são os pombinhos, ou melhor, dois gatos brigando por uma sardinha, e acho que essa sardinha sou eu! Algumas vezes que eles paravam, eu via que o estado dos dois estava cada vez pior! Eu acho que daqui a pouco vou ter que chamar a ambulância!

Até que finalmente eles pararam! Ahh, acho que acabou. A minha vida está salva. Mas o meu erro foi maior! No mesmo instante, Neji, vendo que Tenten estava muito ofegante, avança pra cima de mim! Não! É agora que eu morro!

- Não, Neji! Não faz isso com o Itachi! – COMO ASSIM?! ELE VAI ME ATACAR DE VERDADE?! KAMI! – Neji!! – Tenten se levanta e começa a correr! Eu começo ver tudo de câmera lenta. Neji avançando pra cima de mim, enquanto sua namorada avança pra cima dele, e no final, Uchiha Itachi morrendo de ataque cardíaco!

- Você é muito fraca, Tenten! – Disse Neji enquanto se virava e dava um chute em Tenten! MEU DEUS! ELA DESMAIOU, DROGA! – Agora o meu alvo! – Eu estou começando ver o Neji com uma roupa da Morte, avançando pra cima de mim com o seu punho levantado! E a única coisa que eu consigo ver em seguida é tudo em minha volta ficar preto...

**..::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::..**

O quê? Aonde? Por quê? Como? Hã? Espera. O que aconteceu? Ai, minha cabeça tá dando voltas. Lentamente vou abrindo meus olhos até que vejo o rosto de alguém olhando pra mim.

- Itachi, já acordou?! Finalmente! – Descubro que esse alguém é a Tenten. Tenten?!

- TENTEN! Você tá bem?! – Me levanto de surpresa e a seguro pelos ombros. A mesma me olha assustada.

- Ei, vamos parar com isso! – Disse Neji me separando de Tenten. Eu nem o tinha visto aqui! Aliás, agora eu estou vendo que estava deitado no sofá, Tenten numa cadeira ao lado do mesmo, e Neji no outro sofá, sentado.

- O-o que foi que aconteceu?! Tenten, você tinha desmaiado! E além do mais, os dois estavam muito feridos! – Disse confuso, vendo que os dois agora só estavam com feridas leves. Tenten deu uma risadinha.

- Seu bobo! Foi tudo uma armação! – Espera aí? Eu escutei direito?!

- O treinamento era verdade, mas na hora em que a Tenten desmaiou era mentira. – Disse o Hyuuga indiferente.

- Aham! Nós sempre fazemos isso no final quando o alvo é diferente!

- Pra ver a reação dele no final. E você... Desmaiou. – Disse com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Grrr... Hyuuga maldito!

- E as feridas?

- Ah, isso a gente resolve rapidinho com uma técnica secreta! – Tenten parecia não estar levando isso a sério. Acho que está acostumada.

-... Que não podemos revelar qual é... – Cara, esses dois são estranhos!

- Droga, vocês me assustaram! – Estou me sentindo um idiota!

- Nyaa, desculpa! Mas adoramos fazer isso! – Disse seguida de um sorriso do seu namorado. É, era bom que fosse com eles!

- Ah, mas eu acho que o que importa é que estamos bem! – Disse me levantando do sofá. Quero sair logo daqui!

- Aham! Venha, eu lhe acompanho até a porta!

- _Nós_ acompanhamos! – Disse Neji se levantando do sofá. Ele acha que eu vou roubar a namorada estranha dele?! Andamos até a porta, Tenten foi a única que deu "obrigado" e em seguida, fui embora desses dois estranhos! Kami, obrigado mais uma vez!

- Neji, não precisava ser tão ciumento! – Disse Tenten enlaçando seus braços no pescoço do Hyuuga. (Modo narradora On)

- Mas eu preciso ter cuidado com o que é meu... – Depois de um corado da sua namorada, levou uma mão até a cintura da mesma, enquanto a outra mão puxava o rosto de Tenten para um beijo apaixonado.

- Ne... ji! – Resmungou entre o beijo. – Eu te amo! – Sussurrou no ouvido de Neji.

- E eu vou lhe mostrar o tamanho do meu amor por você. – Dito isso, Neji pegou Tenten no seu colo e a levou para o seu quarto. (Modo narradora Off)

**..::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::..**

Puxa vida, segunda vez que desmaio hoje! Daqui a pouco vão me chamar de molenga. Bom, mas se você é um homem, ou se fosse um, não ia gostar de ter aquela [Argh! visão da Yuki-san, e depois quase sofrer do coração com aqueles doidos!

Vejo que são 8:15 e que a próxima pessoa é... Jiraya! Ahh, aquele amigo de infância da Tsunade, e também dono do bar Jiraya's!. Droga, o que eu tenho que fazer? Hum, vejo que tenho que ir ao bar. Provavelmente não será nada de estranho, espero!

Chego lá e vejo que ele já está com algumas pessoas. Entro no bar e vou ao balcão. Pra minha sorte, a pessoa que me atende, é o próprio Jiraya. Ele me olha surpreso.

- Itachi! Finalmente resolveu se juntar a nós?!

- Não, não é isso! Eu estou aqui para lhe ajudar, seja lá o que for... – Resmunguei.

- Hu? Ahh, então a Tsunade colocou você pra vir no lugar dela? Hum, ela foi esperta, quero dizer, ela deveria estar muito ocupada! – Sim, bebendo o seu saquê, só se for! – Mas de qualquer jeito, venha! Você vai ser um atendente, por enquanto!

- O quê?!

- Sim, o meu empregado foi ao dentista e daqui a pouco ele chega. Mas como eu precisava dele para atender as pessoas, eu resolvi chamar a Tsunade. Já que está no lugar dela, você que será o atendente temporário! – Hum, até agora tudo bem! – E também irá dançar ali no palquinho... – Aham está be- O QUÊ?!

- C-como?! E-eu não sei dançar!

- Hahaha, você vai ter que improvisar! – Não, de jeito maneira! Vai ser o maior mico do ano!

- Não, é sério! A única música que sei dançar é a Billy Jean, do Michael Jackson! – Espera! Eu não acredito que eu falei isso em voz alta! Pela cara que Jiraya fez eu acho que falei mesmo! Droga!!

- Então é o seu dia de sorte! Eu tenho essa música! – Jiraya me empurrou para o vestiário. – Primeiro, vista-se de garçom para atender as pessoas. Quando chegar a hora de você dançar, eu lhe chamo!

- Espera! Eu não vou dançar! – Disse já irritado.

- Ah não? – Jiraya não pareceu irritado. Que bom, ele compreendeu! – Eu acho que Tsunade não ficaria feliz de saber que o seu enfermeiro mais confiável não fez um favor para o seu amigo. E como conseqüência, ela demitiria ele sem pensar duas vezes... – Miserável! Falou na maior naturalidade! E o pior é que ele está certo! Droga, vou ter que dançar!

- Está bem, eu danço. Mas só UMA vez!

- Hahaha, eu sabia que você ia aceitar! – Disse dando um tapinha no meu ombro e indo embora. Mas que cara-de-pau! O jeito é me vestir!

Depois disso, eu saio à procura de fregueses, até que uma senhora de idade me chama! Uma velha? O que ela está fazendo num lugar como esse?!

- Bom dia, senhora. O que deseja? – Pergunto meio receoso. Ela olha pra mim com uma cara feia.

- Senhora não! Senhorita! - ¬¬''

- Desculpe-me, senhorita. – Agora sim essa velha me olhou feliz. – O que deseja?

- Ahh, eu quero três latas de cerveja e um aperitivo de azeitonas. – Caramba! Cerveja numa hora dessas?! Essa velha quer morrer, é?

- Certo, anotado. – Corro de perto dela e peço ao cara do balcão o pedido. Depois de um tempinho, ele trás o pedido e eu vou até a mesa da velha. – Aqui está, senhorita.

- Hum? Até que foi rápido, meu jovem! – Ela dá uma olhada pra mim, parece que tá me calculando. Que mulher doida! – Você é muito bonito, sabia? – Há! Mais é lógico que eu sabia! E-Espera aí! Ela deu uma piscadinha pra mim! Argh!

- Err... Obrigado. Com licença. – No mesmo instante que eu me viro, eu escuto uma tossida da velha! Olho pra trás e vejo que ela quase tá caindo da cadeira! – Senhora! – Droga, até me esqueci do "senhorita". Pego ela pra não cair, e a mesma está com uma cara estranha! Parece entalada! – A-ALGUÉM AJUDA AQUI! – Caramba, será que ela vai morrer?!

- Itachi, o que você fez?! – Perguntou Jiraya chegando perto. Ele viu o que estava na mesa da velha e olha pra mim. – Seu idiota! Por que serviu isso pra ela?

- O quê? Mas foi ela que pediu!

- Mas ela não poderia beber cerveja nessa idade! – Agora danoce! A culpa é minha!

- Senhorita! Você está sentido o quê?! – Perguntei. Ela estava caída no meu colo enquanto ainda fazia a cara estranha. De repente, tomou ar e a cara estranha desapareceu!

- Ahh, já... Já estou melhor! – Disse. Todos suspiramos. Jiraya levantou e disse para as pessoas que estava tudo bem, afinal, o bar todo parou quando essa velha caiu. Eu a ajudei a levantar e se sentar na cadeira. – Sabia que tem músculos muito fortes? – Perguntou levando uma azeitona pra boca, com um olhar malicioso. Meu irmão... Se fosse uma jovem, tudo bem, mas uma velha enrugada, gorda e ainda por cima, safada! Eu acho que essa velha aprontou comigo! Grr... Quando vou tentar ajudar as pessoas, elas fazem isso comigo! Vi que Jiraya me chamou. Sai de perto dessa velha sem nem ao menos dar "licença"!

Ele me disse que era a hora da dança! Me deu umas roupas e fui ao vestiário me trocar. Que mico! A roupa é que nem aqueles ternos do Michael Jackson, só que muito chamativa por causa do brilho que o mesmo emanava. Fui pra trás do palco e escutei Jiraya falando.

- E atenção, senhoras e senhores! Aqui está um cover do Michael Jackson! E ele vai dançar pra vocês! – Pra vocês... Só se for por causa do meu emprego! – E com vocês, Itachi Jackson! – Como é que é?! Vejo que as cortinas se abrem e a música começa a tocar. Merda! Eu tenho escolha?!

Não vou nem descrever o que aconteceu! O maior mico que já passei, seguido de gritarias por parte das mulheres, palmas de todos que estavam no bar, e até algumas pessoas chegavam para assistir a atração. Eu vi que a velha gorda não parava de olhar pra mim! Eu mereço!

Finalmente isso terminou. Corri pra trás do palco, seguido de muitas palmas! Eu quero que elas se danem! Isso não foi uma ocasião muito boa! Vou ao vestiário me trocar, quando vejo que a porta do mesmo se abre. E lá está a velha tarada!

- Aii, você estava lindo, meu príncipe! – O QUÊ? Ela tá vindo pra cima de mim! Não sei como, mas acabei me trocando que nem o Flash, e saí correndo desta louca! Passo pelo balcão, e Jiraya me chama!

- Itachi, você foi ótimo! Até aumentou a freguesia! Sim, e o meu empregado já chegou, portanto, está livre! – Ótimo, era disso que eu precisava ouvir! Por sorte, já estou com as minhas roupas normais!

- Certo, eu já vou!! – Sem mais delongas, corri pra fora daquele bar maluco! Quando fui respirar um pouco, vi que a velha pagou a conta nas pressas pra correr atrás mim! Droga! Corri o mais rápido que pude e entrei num bequinho. Ela passou por mim e nem me viu!

- Itachi, onde está você? Meu amor! – Argh!! Deus me livre! Olhei pra lista e vi quem era a próxima pessoa. O quê?! Ahh, drogaaa!!

**..::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::....::OxO::..**

Adentrei naquele local onde os caras ficam treinando box, aquele esporte onde as pessoas se matam aos poucos. Dei uma olhadinha pro meu relógio e vi que eram 8:45. Ainda? Eu já estou começando a cansar. Andei no meio daqueles caras e vi quem estava procurando: Rock Lee. Um cara de 18 anos, cabelo tigelinha preto, olhos estranhos também pretos e sobrancelhas grossas. Mais um estranho. Um idiota que acha que ainda tem esperanças com a minha cunhadinha. Coitado...

- Itachi? O que tá fazendo aqui? – Perguntou sem virar pra mim. Estava mais ocupado batendo naquele saco.

- Estou aqui pra lhe ajudar. – Seja lá no que for!

- Ahh, sério? – Nãão, eu vim aqui pra torcer por você! – Então, vamos começar! Ah, não precisa ficar só de calção! – Eu não ia tirar nada mesmo, seu idiota! – Apenas coloque essas luvas de box! – Disse me entregando um par de luvas para box.

- E o que eu tenho que fazer? – Essa pergunta tá virando moda pra mim.

- Você vai me ajudar com o treinamento. -... – Venha até aqui! – Me puxou até o ringue, que, aliás, estava com outros caras também. – Agora, tente me socar! – Ele pareceu entrar em defesa, esperando meu golpe. Simplesmente fiz como ele mandou! Nossaa, ele desviou ¬.¬'' – Vamos, Itachi! É assim que se soca. – Vi que ele ia me socar de verdade, e como não sou besta, me abaixei para desviar do golpe. Ele fez com tanta força, que acabou socando as costas de um cara fortão que tava atrás de mim! Pronto, ferrou!

- Eii! Mas que droga é essa?! Atacando pelas costas, é?! – Disse já avançando pra cima de nós dois. – Quem foi que fez isso?! – Eu e o Rock nos olhamos.

- Foi ele! – Dissemos em uníssono, um apontando pro outro. Droga! Ele ainda tentou dizer que foi eu!

- Ahh, então foram os dois! – Epa, foi o Lee! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! O brutamontes deu um estalo e seus amigos chegaram perto. Kami me ajuda mais uma vez [Mais outra frase que está virando moda para mim! – Vamos dar uma liçãozinha nesses dois!

- É um desafio? Nós aceitamos!! – O quê? Lee bebeu?! – É o fogo da juventude!! Vamos Itachi! – A única coisa que eu vi depois disso, foi o Rock sendo arremessado para fora do ringue. Nossa, que emocionante...

- Agora é com você! – Dois homens avançaram, um ia dar um golpe, mas eu me abaixei, enquanto o outro ia me dar um chute, mas por milagre, eu também me esquivei!

- Espera aí! Não vamos brigar! – Tentei amenizar a situação.

- Ora, ora. Então, é mais um fracote que não quer machucar a sua carinha... – Os outros caras começaram a rir. Agora eu me enfezei! Dei um soco no meio do rosto do homem. Ele caiu quase desacordado, e a sua boca estava sangrando. Depois de Neji e Tenten, eu não me assusto mais com isso.

Sem esperar por mandado, os outros caras avançaram! Droga, desse jeito eu vou sair daqui de ambulância! Mas no mesmo instante que um deles ia me dar um soco, eu vejo uma coisa verde voar pra cima do mesmo.

- Vocês não vão conseguir nos derrotar! – Gritou Lee. Como mágica, ele mudou completamente o seu jeito de lutar. Atacava os caras antes mesmo deles atacarem!

Alguns tentavam me atacar, mas eu desviava e socava-os! Não vão conseguir socar o meu rostinho lindo! Até que, repentinamente, chegaram mais homens e começaram a atacar Lee. Ele já estava todo ferrado. Acabou não agüentando mais e caindo no chão, quase desacordado! Não, agora sou eu! Kami!! Os caras iam andando lentamente em minha direção, à medida que eu andava para trás. Até que encostei na parede. É o meu fim!

- Agora, falta esse! – Fechei os olhos esperando a dor até que me lembrei de algo que poderia me salvar!

– Lee, me ajuda aqui! Você é molenga, é? Tô vendo que não é forte suficiente para a Sakura!! – Gritei. Lee pareceu me ouvir. Então, continuei. – Se você a quiser, então, liberte esse seu fogo da juventude!! – De repente, o chão começou a tremer! É o Apocalipse?!

- Uhaaa!! Isso é pela SAKURA-SAN!! – Lee se levantou e parecia que estava fazendo aquele Kame Har de Dragon Ball Z. Sua pele começou a escurecer, e veias começaram a dilatar do seu rosto! – É O PODER DA JUVENTUDE!! – Cara, ele tá parecendo que está possuído! Eu quero sair logo daqui!

- Você não é na- Nem deu tempo falar mais coisas, pois foi arremessado por Lee. Os outros caras foram pra cima dele de novo, mas em vão! No meio da luta, eu achei melhor sair de fininho daquele local doido! Eu sabia que ia acabar em confusão!

Droga, eu tinha que dizer aquilo para Lee. Sakura era o seu ponto fraco. Depois dessa, ele vai correr mais ainda atrás dela. O Sasuke vai me matar... Ah, mas foi pelo bem do seu irmão mais velho, não?!

**Continua...**

* * *

_Proontoo! Desse jeito tá melhorzinho, eu vou dividir essa One-shot em partes!_

_Endy: Então, não é mais One-shot ¬¬''_

_¬¬'' Eu resolvi fazer isso porque eu não terminei a tempo do aniversário da Juju-chan. E como eu ia demorar muito, resolvi postar esse primeiro capítulo n.n_

_Endy: Pronto! Aqui está a primeira parte._

_Aham! E Juju-chan, lembre-se do trato! Faça a continuação da sua One-shot! Ò.Ó''_

_Endy: ¬¬''_

_Eu já te falei, mas não me canso. Que você tenha ótima saúde, paz, felicidade, continue estudiosa e tudo de bom pra você!_

_Endy: Você merece! \o\_

_Beijos, e quem sabe alguém me envia alguma review?! i.i_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_

15/03/08


End file.
